


Bleeding Love.

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl lays her soul bare.AU... kinda.





	Bleeding Love.

“Writing is an intellect’s way of bleeding... and believe me, I’m bleeding nothing but love...”

The words sound fake even as she says them, but she won’t fight them, they are true, even if it hurts. Even if she feels strange. Even if it hurts to be this honest with someone, last time she did this, she got hurt. Badly. 

“Babe...”

Despite being honest, which she has been, it is the softness of Merle’s voice that makes her look up, her eyes watering already, she is hurting, and tired, and she just wants to be happy. 

“That... was beautiful.”

“Yeah well, so are you...”

The words are murmured, and she finds she smiles a little, despite the tears in her eyes. She loves Merle, with all her heart, the fact that she can use writing to tell her means everything.


End file.
